This invention relates to a novel and useful type of License Plate Lens. Car enthusiasts often search for new and interesting concepts to add flair and color to their automobiles. The present invention relates to license plate lenses. Specifically, the license plate lenses are affixed over the license plate area and carry either a decorative or communicative symbol to the car enthusiast's liking. With todays requirement that license plates remain unobscured in most States and jurisdictions, the license plate lenses must be unobtrusive and nonhindering. As such, this invention relates to a new and novel type of license plate lens which may be utilized without hinderance to the license plate nomenclature and provides other desirable and interesting features. Specifically, these license plate lenses are vacuum formed from various types of plastics and are easily installable upon the license plate holders appearing as standard equipment on most automobiles. In addition, the license plate lenses are manufactured out of either a clear or slightly shaded off-color of plastic in order to enable one to see through the license plate lens and read the nomenclature and/or numbers appearing on the license plate. Also, the lenses provide a means wherein the license plate remains clean and unencumbered by dirt, grime and other road by-products. This is particularly important and desirable to an individual desiring to keep either a historical or valuable license plate in mint condition. Other objects and advantages of the instant invention are shown and disclosed by the drawings and in the following detailed description of the drawing. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide license plate lenses for installation and/or attachment to the license plate holders of automobiles. The license plate holders are provided with standard orifices coinciding to the screws and nuts of license plate holders appearing as standard equipment on most automobiles sold in this country and throughout the world. The license plate lenses are vacuum formed from a plurality of plastics readily available on the plastic's market and carry a decorative or communicative symbol and/or logo. Practically any logo and/or design can be pressed into the various plastic sheeting and affixed to the license plate holder with standard screws and bolts.
It is a further object of the aforementioned invention to provide a license plate lens with a plurality of raised surface areas in a specific geometrical design so as to provide a lens with a louvered look. A further review of this invention will indicate that it is an additional object of this invention to create a means to provide the capability of providing a communicative or decorative symbol on the license plate while retaining the unobscured nature of the underlying license plate.
From the foregoing, it will also be seen that still another object of this invention utilizes the license plate lens as a means wherein the license plate may be kept free of dirt, grime, and other road by-products. Details of the foregoing objects and of the invention, as well as other objects thereof, are set forth in the following specifications and illustrated in the accompanying drawings comprising of the parts thereof.